


Chemical Reactions - Part 4

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [4]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, no metahumans, rated explicit for future smut, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p><p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p><p>Part 4 Summary: After a close encounter in the Teacher’s Lounge, Barry’s confidence is shaken and now you’re the one who must reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Series A/N: In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18. 
> 
> Additional notes for this part: This is the shortest part so far. The next scene was gonna be long and take me too long to write so rather than keep ya’ll waiting, I figured I’d post this. Feedback is appreciated!! :)

 

[Originally posted by theflashdaily](https://tmblr.co/Zrbz9j264F-aZ)

* * *

Barry is startled by the bell, but even more so by the rattling doorknob.

You both freeze, Barry’s lips pulling away from your neck. He lifts his head to look at you, his frenzied eyes darting over your features. His breathing is heavy and you can feel his racing heartbeat underneath the hand you have on his chest.

The doorknob rattles again but this time it’s different than the first…as if a different person is at the door.

No one knocks, no one questions why it’s locked.

You’re holding your breath but by the time a third person rattles the doorknob, you breathe a sigh of relief. Your other hand is on the back of Barry’s head, your fingers threading through his soft brown hair. You curl and uncurl your fingers on his head to calm him down. His leans forward to touch his forehead to yours.

“It’s just the students getting out of class,” you whisper. “The halls get so full that they sometimes bump into doors, or accidentally catch their backpacks on the doorknobs, or grab them as they pass.”

Barry’s green eyes are heavy, with lust or the spent adrenaline from almost being caught, you’re not sure. His eyes close and his breath ghosts over your lips; you’re hoping that he’ll kiss you again. But he doesn’t.

He licks his kiss-swollen pink lips and starts to back away. You reluctantly let him, pulling your hands away. His fingers retreat from your hair and his other hand releases your raised thigh, letting your foot touch the ground again. His right leg steps back, away from its position between your legs.

You’re both quiet, though sounds of rambunctious teenagers can be heard through the door. Barry rubs the back of his neck. He’s staring at the ground, looking incredibly guilty. He kneels down to pick up the items that scattered across the floor. You had completely forgotten that you’d been carrying a book and two file folders when Barry locked the door.

You bend down to gather papers and put them in their corresponding folders. Barry’s avoiding eye contact with you. Did you do something wrong? You thought he wanted this. Hell, he’d _asked you first_ if you wanted it and you’d said yes.

While you’re handing him the papers to put away, you notice Barry’s still not making eye contact with you but his eyes are definitely roaming over your freshly shaved legs and the generous amount of cleavage bending down has displayed. You smile to yourself, proud of yourself for buying this dress which is modest enough for school but still flattering to your figure. You’re blushing too and when Barry notices you’ve caught him staring, his cheeks burn crimson.

He jumps to his feet and fidgets with the things in his hand. You stand up and watch him squirm, stifling a giggle. He offers you your things and you take them.

“What–uh–what just happened there…it was _wildly_ inappropriate.” Barry rubs the back of his head and he’s blinking furiously, stumbling on his words. He gestures up and down at you. “I…uh…I got carried away. I shouldn’t have done…you know…um…what I did… _we_ did,” he reconsiders his words, “no…I–I mean, I–yeah–it was all me. My bad. I’m sorry.”

You reach out and touch his arm, it calms and slows him down instantly. “Barry, relax, it’s okay. No one saw and…I…I wanted it. I wanted you. I was kind of expecting something to happen. You’re a bit forward.” Barry winces and balls his fists.

“I know, I know right?” He opens his eyes and fists and gestures with an open hand as he continues. “And I’m…I’m so sorry about that. I’m not usually like that. I just…I liked you and I wanted to act confident.” Barry sighs, “I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

The second bell rings, signaling only a minute left to get to class. Your students will already have been escorted back to your classroom in a different wing of the school. You reach out to take a hold of Barry’s hand.

“Don’t be. You didn’t.” You lean up to press a small kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth. His lips purse in a delayed reaction. “We should both get to class though. Make sure no one notices our absence, you know?” Barry chews on his bottom lip and nods.

“I’ll go first,” he says. He’s holding your hand and is reluctant to let it go as he unlocks the door and slips out of the Teacher’s Lounge, blending into the crowd of teenagers. You wait a few moments, smoothing out your dress and your hair, though you’re not sure it it’s actually messy. The guilt is probably all on your face. But you don’t really feel guilty, at all.

When you exit the Lounge, you look both ways as the crowd of students thin out. In one direction is your classroom, and in the other is Barry’s. But Barry’s not in his class yet. He’s leaning against the lockers a few doors down the hall. He’s running his hands over his face and through his hair. He’s smiling to himself too, you think.

He lifts his head and looks in your direction, probably hoping to catch you walking away but you’re just standing there. You lock eyes and exchange sweet smiles. The butterflies in your stomach come alive. Clenching your book and files to your chest, you give him a small wave and leave. Looking over your shoulder, you see Barry returns your wave while walking backwards. He bumps into a senior student when he turns around.

 

* * *

 

The school day is almost over.

Your students are getting antsy and you’re just about ready to let them free read for the rest of class. They’re talking when they should be working on their math problems. You’re about to say something when one of your student calls out.

“Miss Y/L/N! Mr. Allen is outside the classroom!” Hunter calls out. “He’s at the door!” he waves his hand pointing to the door. The other student listen to Hunter’s declaration and collectively get louder as they try to get Barry’s attention through the window in the door.

Barry points to his chest and mimes, “Who me?”

“Yeah! Please Miss Y/L/N can Mr. Allen come in?” Connor asks. Barry pouts and gives you a sad puppy dog face. You laugh and roll your eyes, beckoning Barry to enter. He’s got a stack of papers in his hand as he walks in. The students cheer and wave excitedly. Barry waves back while crossing the room to your desk.

You stand up and give your students instructions to put away their math problems and pull out the books they’ve all chosen to read in their free time. Of course some of them continue to talk but you allow it since class is almost over and Barry is there to distract you.

“I brought you those science experiments we discussed earlier,” he says, just loud enough for some of the student to overhear him. He lays a packet on your desk. You obviously look at him confused. “You know…some fun and safe experiments you wanted to incorporate into your science lessons…” His bouncing eyebrows encourage you to play along. You scowl at him for a second before looking down at the stapled packet. You’re sitting at your desk and Barry stands behind you, looking over your shoulder.

It’s exactly what he says it is. You flip through the pages, scanning the information. Then a loose leaf paper slips out and falls onto your desk. You pick it up, suddenly aware of Barry’s proximity and how his hand is on the back of your chair but his fingertips keep brushing your shoulder blade. It tickles and gives you goosebumps.

The note has a phone number and address on it. But above that it says _“Do you like me? (circle one) Yes or No. Will you go on a date with me? (circle one) Yes or No.”_

“Are you serious?” you say quietly so none of your students hear you. You can’t help but crack a smile and roll your eyes. Barry chuckles.

“It’s a simple experiment. I already have a hypothesis you should test.” Barry points at the paper. “See if you say yes to both, then the results will conclusively prove that we could have some fun.” Barry’s trying his best to hold back a smile, a smirk, a laugh, you’re not sure but he’s definitely struggling to keep a straight face. He stands up and leans on your desk, his back facing the class.

“This is ridiculous,” you chide him. But you humor him by picking up a pen. Barry grins and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m trying to make up for earlier today. I’m better than that, you know?” You raise your eyebrows suggestively like you’re taking that to mean he’s boasting about his kissing skills. “No, no-no, that’s not what I meant,” Barry chuckles. “I meant that I’m a better guy. I should be taking you out,” he whispers. You lean in closer to Barry.

“We can’t go out because we might run into other teachers. It happens more often than you’d think,” you give him his look that tells him that you’re referring to your encounter at Jitters. Barry shrugs and points at the paper.

“Hence, the address. Lemme make you dinner at my place. Friday night?” Barry gives you that charming half-smile. You sigh and roll your eyes. You look out at your classroom, taking note of the students who are reading and the students who are talking. None of them are paying attention to you and Barry. “So whaddaya say?”

You give him an answer as adolescent as the note he’s written you. You click your pen and check the boxes: _yes_ and _yes_.


End file.
